Una Navidad Un Poco Alborotada
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Yuki Lunar. Intercambio Estelar. Para: Kamisumi Shirohoshi. Dos mujeres organizan una fiesta, el trayecto puede ser riesgoso, incluso para Haruka, una mujer de negocios, una mujer inquebrantable pero que solo tiene una debilidad: Michiru Kaioh. ¿Será que ella tiene algún poder sobre-natural sobre ella?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los utilizó para regalarle este "sinsentido" a una amiga y colega Kamisumi.

 **Summary:** Dos mujeres organizan una fiesta, el trayecto puede ser riesgoso, incluso para Haruka, una mujer de negocios, una mujer inquebrantable pero que solo tiene una debilidad: Michiru Kaioh. ¿Será que ella tiene algún poder sobre-natural sobre ella?

 **Dedicatoria:** Colega, sé por lo que pasaste y lamento mucho todo, no sé si el fic te guste pero espero que con lo poco o mucho, pueda levantar tu ánimo. Te envío un abrazo reconfortante y gigante de oso. Te mando fuerza y muy buenas vibras.

* * *

 **Una navidad un poco alborotada**

La idea de una fiesta de navidad, era relajarse, cambiar la rutina de todos los años. Algo diferente a lo habitual. La celebración familiar, las comidas tradicionales y de costumbre, el árbol, los regalos y todas las cursilerías, ya no entraban en su vida. Este año, pensó en otra cosa…

La idea la había tenia Michiru Kaioh, una —apenas— mujer de 24 años, que vivía "sola" —algo acompañada—; en su departamento del centro de Tokyo.

Todo empezó cuando se dio cuenta que sus padres, todos los años salían de viaje y volvían para fechas pasadas de enero o de febrero… aunque últimamente sucedía lo último, con excusas de que "se atrasó el vuelo"; "tendremos una comitiva de última hora"; "Se postergo la conferencia de prensa, asique nos quedaremos un poco más" y más excusas estúpidas que ya habían cansado a la aguamarina.

Michiru siempre era acompañada por su "mejor" amiga, Haruka Tenoh, en dónde todo era compartido. Haruka tenía unos 28 años, aunque si le preguntabas su edad, enseguida te mostraba los colmillos, con la idea de quitarte las ganas de saberlo. Siempre fue una mujer solitaria, astuta y muy inteligente. Su compañera siempre la llamaba "fría y arrogante" para cada tipo de decisión, pero al parecer, había una magia especial entre ellas que enseguida la hacía aflojarse.

En está ocasión, Haruka dio varias negativas con respecto a esa idea.

—Sí, es algo distinto, pero en vísperas de navidad, y en plena era moderna, creo que ya paso de moda celebrar con la familia —Michiru estaba cocinando el almuerzo, mientras intentaba en un tono dulce, "endulzar" a su amiga, para que la ayudara. La rubia la observaba desde el marco de la cocina.

—Ya te dije como por enésima vez, que tus padres se molestarán… — la aguamarina movía la cabeza como en una especie de burla, mientras Haruka volvía a enumerar las ochomil razones para no hacer tal fiesta —, además de que siempre llaman para ver cómo estás, tu hermana no se queda atrás y aparece espontáneamente por aquí— Michiru revoleó los ojos ante la mención de su "aburrida" hermana mayor, Setsuna. La aguafiestas de la familia, mientras que Haruka cambio su tono a gruñon—. ¡Oye! ¿Me estás prestando atención? — le interrogó elevando un poco su tono de voz.

—Ellos nunca están aquí. Por esta vez, quisiera cambiar eso —Michiru detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a los ojos, con ojos de cachorrito para intentar convencerla —. Lo sé, no te gustan estas cosas, y tienes miedo — le expresó. Haruka enarcó una ceja, mas no cambio su seriedad —. Solo seremos nosotras dos y un grupo de amigos ¿Está bien? — le pregunto como si le pidiera su aprobación, como un manotazo de ahogado.

Haruka se quedó pensativa peleando con su interior, realmente ella no aprobaba este tipo de "eventos" ya que ella era una mujer empresarial —de herencia —, de familia discreta y protectora, donde era difícil que ella accediera a este tipo de cosas. Su conciencia le decía que no, que esto no era nada, pero nada bueno. Conocía a Michiru y a su familia desde chica. Haruka había sido una gran amiga de Setsuna, hasta que conoció a la dulce Michiru y que por último término encandilándola.

Sus familias eran de una gran elite, y de la alta sociedad, y estaba mal visto que ellas tuvieran un amorío a la vista de grandes empresarios y sponsors. Eso arruinaría por completo la imagen de la empresa y todo se acabaría perdiendo.

Después de que Michiru cumplió la mayoría de edad, su padre, Koyomi Kaioh, le regalo su departamento y un auto BMW, con tal de que ella siguiera su legado, siendo una gran estudiante de contaduría en la mejor universidad paga de la ciudad y además, continuara en la empresa "Kaioh Inc."; que claramente, lo seguía por obligación económica y que esperaba pronto salirse del negocio familiar. Ella adoraba el arte de la música y de la pintura; y contar números, todos los santos días, no era lo que más le agradará. Deseaba ser música y una gran artista, no quería llevar papeleos, ni tener engorrosas reuniones de ejecutivos, ni saber el estado de las acciones.

Cuando Haruka la conoció y descubrió todas las cualidades que ella tenía, fue la única que decidió apoyarla en todo. Incluso le ofreció dejar de trabajar, con la condición de que persiguiera sus sueños y de ayudarla económicamente.

Ante estas decisiones, Michiru tomó la decisión de continuar con la empresa, pero a escondidas estudiaría arte y violín, para el día en que ella se recibiera y decidiera lanzarse, dejaría todo atrás. Admiraba a Haruka. Ella era una mujer muy simple y no daba vueltas para sus decisiones. Era sí o no. Blanco o negro. No había grises ni dudas. Una mujer trabajadora, ya que había perdido a su familia en un accidente y tuvo que seguir sola.

Por eso, Haruka la había enamorado. Porque ella era una mujer fuerte, y no había tormentas en sus días, siempre había un sol que brillaba, y eso para Michiru, era la grandeza y la humildad. Haruka nunca estaba triste, pero tampoco alegre. Solo ella conocía sus sonrisas, que aunque siendo fría, a su manera le demostraba lo tanto que la quería y amaba, y por eso le pidió a Haruka que viviera con ella. No quería que esté sola, quería que la acompañe en todo.

Además, sus empresas tenían convenios entre sí y Haruka, al ser la "comandante" de "Tenoh Motors", tenía el triple de responsabilidades, y llevar adelante semejante imperio, era bastante estresante.

Por empezar, Haruka tuvo que continuar, sin tener idea; de todas las actividades que llevaba su familia. Estuvo en crisis y al punto de quiebre, y cuando Michiru y su familia decidieron ser sus sponsors en el negocio de las motos, la compañía pudo salir a flote. Siendo que luego, Michiru se encargaba de gran parte de las acciones, de números, de campañas, donaciones, etc., y eso hizo que ellas se acercaran más, y más.

La rubia no dudo ni un segundo cuando Michiru le dio su "salvación" para no hundirse en lo más profundo del mar. Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue vender su gran Mansión, de miles de millones de Yenes, para empezar su vida con el amor de su vida.

Pocos — y eso era cierto —, conocían la vida de la multimillonaria. Según ella, Michiru era una socia que le había ofrecido su casa, ya que le quedaba cerca de la empresa, para ella era mejor así, ya que su casa estaba a cuatro horas de la ciudad, y viajar en el helicóptero familiar se le hacía molesto.

Vivir en pleno centro de la ciudad, era más cómodo e incluso Haruka se manejaba con su vehículo particular, y un custodio —algo protocolar—. Michiru, en cambio, debía moverse con custodias por todos lados. Pero una vez que las dos estaban reunidas en su "nidito"; pues la vida empresarial quedaba fuera de todo. Solo ellas dos importaban.

Y consentir un pedido de su "amiga", para Haruka era un gran compromiso, era agradecerle todo lo que Michiru — como también su familia—, había hecho por ella y que no le alcanzaría la vida para hacerlo. Aunque Michiru no lo veía de esa forma, ella lo hacía sin recibir a cambio. Pero para Haruka sí lo era. Y por primera vez en su vida, la odiaba. Ella la apoyaba en todo, pero no quería ser cómplice de alguna catástrofe, y teniendo en cuenta que su hermana mayor les respiraba en la nuca, sería la ruptura entre ellas.

— ¿Sabes…? — decidió hablar entre todo el alboroto que tenía en su mente —. Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas — le dijo con toda la sinceridad que la caracterizaba, Michiru se detuvo a oírla —.Sin embrago… te apoyaré —Michiru sonrió, y Haruka levanto un dedo para que la dejará continuar —. Sin embargo, sí te metes en problemas, yo no saldré en tu defensa — dijo finalmente amenazante.

Michiru salto para festejar, y abrazo a su amiga, Haruka como siempre, siendo fría, solo se limitó unas palmadas en su espalda.

—Ahora escúchame bien — Haruka se deshizo de su amiga muy sutilmente, y la miro con seriedad. Michiru seguía feliz —. ¿Cómo será esto? ¿A quiénes invitaras? ¿Qué cocinaremos? ¿Cuándo será…?

—Espera Haruka — la detuvo de tanta interrogativa —. Primero lo primero, deberíamos organizar la cena de navidad, y luego comenzaría una fiesta de disfraces…

— ¿De qué? — ¡Oh no! Haruka se las vio realmente negras.

—Ya lo veras… — dijo pícaramente Michiru sonriendo y continuo haciendo lo suyo, dejando intrigada a Haruka.

.

.

.

Haruka la estuvo persiguiendo por semanas a Michiru sobre que iba el asunto de los disfraces y la única respuesta de Michiru era:

" _Lo sabrás cuando llegue el día..."_

Lo único que le había pedido a Haruka es que contratara al mejor catering de la ciudad porque iba a ser una gran fiesta. La rubia no quería resignarse con eso, pero no le quedo de otra.

El 24 de diciembre, las dos mujeres se apuraron en hacer su trabajo lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar a su hogar. Esto llevo una hora de almuerzo de trabajo un brindis por la nochebuena con sus empleados, y alrededor de las 14hs se reunieron.

— ¿Aún no me dirás de que se trata eso de los disfraces? ¡Mira que yo no pienso disfrazarme!

—Sí lo harás, ya elegí tu disfraz Haruka y te lo pondrás… — le respondió amenazante, Haruka quiso protestar —. Sí no lo haces, no tendrás noches hasta febrero del 2018 — se rio como si fuera una broma.

Haruka se quedó sin palabras. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba, y protesto por lo bajo, algo así como que era una pendeja caprichosa que lograba lo que quería, acto seguido, se dio media vuelta para ir al baño a pegarse una ducha y se detuvo para decirle algo más.

—Y el catering está contratado, a eso de las 18hs estarán aquí.

Continuó hasta el baño y dejo a una sonriente Michiru.

Más tarde, el comité del catering había llegado. Ya Michiru estaba lista, mientras le indicaba al metre como estaría organizado la fiesta de disfraces. Haruka se asomó para estar con ella y dar la bienvenida también. Había pensado todo el día, en que mierda le había elegido Michiru de disfraz y que debía humillarse solo por ella.

Los invitados estaban citados para las 21hs y aún no llegaban los disfraces de ellas dos, aunque la aguamarina parecía estar como si nada.

—Oye Michiru… — le susurro en el oído a su amiga mientras ella ordenaba a los mozos que preparaban las mesas —. ¿A qué hora vendrán los disfraces?

Ella miro el reloj de muñeca.

—Ya debería… — tocaron el timbre y señalo la puerta —. Ahí están.

A Haruka ya no le importaba la fiesta, los invitados, la comida y todos los etcéteras, su preocupación era el disfraz que había alquilado Michiru. Y eso era un problema.

Luego de que Michiru se tardó como 10 eternos minutos, volvió con los disfraces dentro de unas bolsas negras.

—Toma — le dijo entregándole a Haruka su disfraz —. Ve y póntelo — le sonrió cariñosamente pasándole una mano por la mejilla para acariciarla, lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

Haruka corrió hasta su habitación.

—Y apúrate que están por llegar los invitados — agrego.

Haruka se puso más tensa. Se encerró en la habitación, mirando bolsa con el disfraz. No quería esto, ella no había deseado esto, y tampoco había pensado en esto, esto fue idea de ella y se culpaba por darle su consentimiento. Y tenía miles de esperanza de que Michiru entrara por esa puerta diciéndole que todo se suspendía o que era una broma de mal gusto.

La puerta de la habitación sonó a tres toques.

—Espera… — aclaró Haruka, tomó la bolsa con el disfraz y se metió en el baño para probárselo.

—Vamos Haruka, los invitados están por llegar – le dijo del otro lado Michiru.

Haruka respondió que la esperará unos minutos. Se miró al espejo y se dijo bastantes veces que esto sería estúpido pero que lo hacía por su amiga.

De a poco saco el disfraz, al principio se le deformo el rostro al empezar a ver que era un traje de marinero, pero luego, cuando termino de verlo, casi más se horroriza.

Michiru quería que se disfrazara de ¿colegiala? ¿Marinera sexy? ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Al tenerlo en frente de sus ojos, lo miro de arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, y de todos los ángulos.

La parte de arriba, era un "poco" escotada, y ni hablemos de la falda… apenas le tapaban los muslos.

Respiro hondo. Se dijo que esto era ridículo, totalmente ridículo pero que se lo pondría. Empezó a vestirse, hasta que finalmente, el "traje" le calzo al cuerpo. Era como si Michiru supiera exactamente cada medida de su cuerpo… ejem… bueno, se sonrojó de solo pensar que ese tipo de cosas solo quedaría en confidencialidad de la cama…

La cuestión, he aquí el resultado:

Haruka… vestida de mujer. Y más que eso, vestida de… ¿Qué? ¿De una Sailor Scout?

¡Oh sí! Esas cosas que le gustan a Michiru. Haruka lanzo varios piropos —por no decir maldiciones —, hacia su gran amiga.

—Gracias Michiru — dijo entre-dientes —. Te saldrá muy caro este jueguito.

Su disfraz calzaba tan bien a su cuerpo, que Haruka juro que no podía reconocer esa mujer del espejo. Llevaba una hermosa tiara dorada con una diminuta perla color azul oscuro, una malla de color blanca hasta la mitad de su cadera, donde en el medio de su pecho llevaba un moño de color amarillo. De su cadera hacía abajo, se lucía una hermosa mini-falda de color azul, que apenas llegaba a sus muslos —vale aclarar, que Haruka al ver sus piernas tan blancas, su primera reacción fue tapárselas estirando la faldita—, y en sus pies traía unas hermosas botitas del mismo color de su falda.

Suspiro varias veces antes de salir del baño para mostrárselo a Michiru. Luego tomó coraje y salió despacito. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto para asomarse, Michiru se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al comedor, ella estaba ahí esperándola.

Se dio vuelta al ver los ojitos de Haruka espiándola. Y la rubia se dio cuenta que Michiru tenía el mismo traje, pero los colores de su traje eran aguamarina en vez de azul oscuro.

Haruka se volvió a sonrojar al conectar su mirada con la dulce de Michiru.

—Haru, te queda hermoso… sabía que no me iba a equivocar — declaró dejando en claro que tenía buen gusto —. Espero que no me odies…

Ella se acercó a su mejilla derecha y le dio un pequeño beso, dejándole una marca de su brillo labial. Se había quedado ruborizada, y no pudo reclamarle todo lo que le había hecho.

—No diré nada más hasta que esto termine.

Michiru le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para fijarse como iba la preparación del banquete. Más tarde llegaron los invitados, que por cierto, eran íntimos amigos de la pareja, algo que descoloco un poco a la rubia arena ya que no eran frecuentes encuentros íntimos.

Las visitas habían llegado al departamento de las mujeres. Haruka había creído que iban a ser demasiadas personas y eso era lo que la atormentaba. Pero fue todo lo contrario cuando se dio cuenta que solo eran seis personas.

Dos rubiecitas y una peli-azul saludaban tímidamente y ¡Oh casualidad! Las tres estaban vestidas como ella y Michiru con otros colores en sus trajes. Luego cayeron tres chicos a la fiesta vestidos con trajes de diferentes colores también.

Imitaban a un grupo llamado "Three Lights" que por cierto, para Haruka eran tres pendejos calienta hormonas femeninas.

Los invitados se reunieron en el living-comedor para comer y tomar. Michiru llegó junto a Haruka y la tomó de su mano, luego le sonrió.

— ¡¿Te diste cuenta que al final no era para tanto?! - le dijo regañandola por haberla contradecido con respecto a hacer una fiesta.

—Si Michiru, te saliste con la tuya - le dijo la arena resignada, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Luego de haber bailado, comido y tomado, todos se reunieron en el balcón privado de la aguamarina, esperaron con las copas llenas de champagne a que dieran las doce.

—¡Feliz navidad! - brinadron al unísono mientras chocaban sus copas.

Haruka se aparto un poco luego del brindis. Michiru la siguió.

—Gracias - le dijo por atrás, abrazandola por la cintura, apoyando su cara en su espalda. Haruka respondió tomandola de las manos para que no la soltara. Así se quedaron por un rato.

—Gracias a ti, por quedarte a mi lado... bueno ya tú sabes...

Michiru sonrió, y aunque la rubia no la viera, se podía dar cuenta porque lo decía.

Disfrutaron de nochebuena como una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Finalmente Haruka y Michiru se fueron a la habitación después de que se fueron los invitados... el resto, es historia...

Fin...


End file.
